conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Goldentrash/Price of Peace
PRICE OF PEACE (English) We, Roneld, Lord of Cheria, Edwin, Lord of Wesfent, in the name of our liege, Daethlan, First of His Name, King of Cytchland, Lord of Sofent, do bid to our barons, chiefs, witans, maesters, earls, counts, and to all others whom this may concern, a greeting. We, on this Seventh day, of the first month of winter, of the four-hundred and thirty-fourth year of the New Era, in order to bring peace to our realm, our children, our selves, and our peoples, do hereby ordain and establish this charter regarding the destruction of the fortification herein known as Aelforhold. In recognizing the fault committed against the Lordship of Wesfent, a dule payment of forty scillings to Edwin of Wesfent shall be expensed by our liege, Daethlan, to be received within three moons elapsed from the ordination of this agreement. In return for having accrued this debt on their behalf, the Lordship of Cheria does hereby pledge and swear fealty to the Lordship of Sofent and shall, in the event called, raise all levies under the penalty of treason if Cheria soshall refuse. This agreement, having been sanctioned by the most prestigious crown, under authority of our liege to whom we are most loyal, Daethlan, first of his name, may not be void, annulled, overturned, or otherwise made invalid until all such provisions have been fulfilled by all agreeants present here at the fortification of Brosterhold, Lordship of Sofent, Kingdom of Cytchland. Below scribed are the names of the agreeants, thus providing proof of their consent to these provisions. Daethlan, First of His Name, King of Cytchland, Lord of Sofent. Edwin, First of His Name, Lord of Wesfent. Roneld, Third of His Name, Lord of Cheria. (Cittish) ��������' ������������' �������������� ������ ������������' ����������' �������������� ������ ��������������' ������ ������ �������� ������ ������ ��������������' ������������' �������� ������ �������� ��������' �������� ������ ������������������' �������������� ������ ������������' �������� �������� ������ ������ ��������' ������������' ����������' ������������' ������ ������ ������������ �������� ������ ��������' ���� ��������. ��������' ���� ������ ���������� ��������' ������ ������ ���������� ������ ������������' ������' ��������������-������������ ������ ������������-����������' ������ ������ ���������� ��������' ������ �������� ������ �������� �������� ������ ������ ������������' ������ ������������' ������ ����������' ������ ������ ����������' ���� ������ ������������ ������ ������������ �������������� ������ �������������� ������ ������ �������������� ������������ ��������������������. ������ ������������ ������ ���������� �������������� ������������ ������ ������������ ������ �������������� ������ �������� ������������ ������ ������ ��������������' ������������' ������ �������� �������������� ���������� ������������ ������������ �������������� ������ ������ ������������. ���� ���������� ������ ���������� ������ �������� ������ ������' ������ ������������ ������ ������������ ������ ������ ���������� ������������ ������ ������ ������������ ������ ������������ ������ ������������' ������ ����������' ���������� ������������ ���������� �������� ������ ������������ ������ �������������� ���������� ������������ ������������. ������ ������������' �������������� �������� ������ ������������' ������������ ������ �������������� ������ �������� �������� ������������' ������������' �������� ������ �������� ��������' �������������� �������� ������������ �������� ������������ ���������������� �������������� �������� ������ �������������� ����������������������' ������������ ������ ������������' �������������� ������ ������������������. ���������� ������������������ �������� ������ ������������ ������ ������ ����������������' ���������� ������ �������� ���������� ������ ������ ������������. ������������' �������� ������ �������� ��������' �������� ������ ������������������' �������������� ������ ������������. ����������' �������� ������ �������� ��������' �������������� ������ ��������������. ������������' ������������ ������ �������� ��������' �������������� ������ ������������. (Cittish, transliteration) Wiro, Roneld, Krelerr auth Kheria, Edwin, Krelerr auth Wesfent, inz hre nomo auth aur kretlen, Daethlan, unis auth iehs nomo, King auth Kitkhland, Krelerr auth Sofent, makf dreb nut aur bero, withans, jerls, kounths, jut nut kompa alas thiz rlet, oa grua. Wiro, un thiz setis tang, auth hre monis auth heimta, auth quadris-kentis jut tripis-dekus, auth hre Noben Anno, inz rodo nut rteo peke nut aur basten, aur kindre, aur ipsom, jut aur bolko, mo hot dekine thiz kartas blegden hre etisrom auth hre sklosem kagnot Aelforhold. Inz kagtus hre malte bertlet oposet hre Krelen auth Wesfent, oa gareth setlen auth quadris-dekus skillings nut Edwin auth Wesfent nut seud depris per aur kretlen, Daethlan, nut seud sufpent wifer tripis londen transet boa thiz kartas. Im rodet quf akept thiz sked quf ile, hre Krelen auth Kheria qut hot pigas fitoal nut hre Kerlen auth Sofent jut wertan, sib dimez, upros kompa abgda oder hre supluf auth krotrao lutof Kheria ngreto. Thiz kartas, dekined seud hre korato, bhredo auth kretlen nut wiro suot fitoal, Daethlan, unis auth iehs nomo, nonegre seud inedre atol kompas bendikum suot epleta seud kompas konsentro asentri beit hre sklosem Brosterhold, Krelen auth Sofent, Kinglen auth Kitkhland. Infro unterdikt suot hre nomen auth hre konsentro, tesif auth dier kagno nut thiz kartas. Daethlan, unis iehs nomo, King auth Kitkhland, Krelerr auth Sofent. Edwin, unis iehs nomo, Krelerr auth Wesfent. Roneld, tripis iehs nomo, Krelerr auth Cheria Category:Blog posts